Painful Heartbreak
by xxxtriple troublexxx
Summary: Harry and Hermione meet after their breakup 5 lonely years ago.Will Hermione fall for Harry again, or will Harry stay alone for the rest of his life?
1. And so we meet again

Author's Note: Hey! Jade here... I just came back to fix this story up, maybe add some events and chapters, you know. Hope it will be better after this. This may take a while so be patient.  
  
Painful Heartbreak  
  
Chapter 1- And so we meet again.  
  
Harry and I stared at each other. I could feel my face turn red and hot, my thoughts circled around me. I felt so awkward standing in front of my once true love. Based on his then red face, I could tell he felt the same way. My mind raced back to the time we dated in our sixth and seventh year. Wonderful endless nights in the Astronomy tower, sweet thoughtless kisses under the countless stars.  
  
"Hi Hermione" Harry stuttered, "Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Yeah. Care for a butterbeer?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
-------------  
  
"Hermione please!"  
  
"Let go of me Harry!"  
  
"No! It's not what you think!"  
  
"What else could it be? You were kissing Pansy Parkinson in broad daylight!"  
  
"No I wasn't! Pansy put..."  
  
"I don't want to hear any more, Potter! I never want to see you AGAIN!" -------------  
  
"So...Hermione. What have you been doing these few days?"  
  
"A bit of summer tutoring, helping muggle-borns get used to the wizarding atmosphere. You?"  
  
"Helped out at the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"Oh. How's Remus? I read about the new wolf-detainer potion."  
  
'"Yes. The potion delays the transformation for some time, so as long as he remembers to drink the potion, he will be safe."  
  
"Wonderful.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well I have to go to Flourish and Blotts to pick up some teaching materials." I stood up from the table. I was anxious to get out of this conversation.  
  
"All right. Nice to meet you again." Harry stood up and shook my hand.  
  
"Me too." I replied. I walked out of the door, stomach full of butterflies. I heaved a sigh of relief and looked through the window. Harry sat there, holding tightly onto a cup of butterbeer. My heart fluttered.  
  
"Why?" I thought, "Why do I feel so weird?" I walked silently to Flourish and Blotts, my mind full of thoughts and questions.  
  
"HERMIONE!!" a voice shouted. I screamed and fell back, landing in a pile of mud just outside Flourish and Blotts. A freckled-face popped up in front of me.  
  
"OMG! I'm so sorry!!" she reached out her hand and pulled me up. She pulled out a handkerchief. I used it to wiped my face. That's when I saw the initials, VW.  
  
"Ginny?!" I looked up. The freckled- face smiled, and her beautiful red hair swirled around her.  
  
"GINNY! Omg look at you!" Ginny twirled and giggled. The once cute little girl I knew had grown into a fully-blossomed woman.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it. C'mon." She pulled me into Flourish and Blotts. I walked in cautiously as Ginny urged me to hurry up.  
  
"Hurry up!" she said. We went to the back of the store, where it was dusty and old books sat on the shelf. There stood a man, his head was covered with masses of red hair.  
  
"Hey Ron. Look who I found!" Ginny shrieked uncontrollably. The man turned around and stared. I stared back.  
  
"Ron?!" 


	2. The confession

Painful Heartbreak Chapter 2. The Confession  
  
*The painful words echoed through Hermione mind "I don't want to hear any more, Potter! I never want to see you AGAIN!"*  
  
Dear diary,  
I can't seem to get rid of the bad memories. I toss and turn every night. I thought I would forget about him on the Hogwarts express. Boy was I wrong.  
Hermione .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked at Harry in the train compartment. "What is he doing here?" she thought. She turned around and sat in another compartment.  
  
"Excuse me Maam?" a voice asked. Hermione turned her head. A student with black hair stood at the doorway.  
  
"Excuse me, can I sit in here?" She asked.  
  
"Please, sit." Hermione answered.  
  
"Thank you Maam." She said.  
  
"Don't need to be too formal. I'm your new transfiguration teacher, Professor Granger. I'm also the new head of Gryffindor."  
  
"Terrific! I'm Jade Chan. I'm from Gryffindor, in my 4th Year."  
  
"Do you know who that man in compartment 21 is?"  
  
"Why yes, he is the new DADA teacher. Some say he was the boy who live, the boy who defeated you know who."  
  
"Well, he is. And I'm dreading to meet him so." She sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the sorting, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"This year, we have 2 new teachers. Professor Granger, the new Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor," Applause erupted from the students, especially from the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled broadly and waved.  
  
"And our new Defense against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter." Everyone applauded but a slight murmur of whispers swept through the Great Hall. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
After the feast, Harry went up to Hermione.  
  
"Erm Hermione, can we talk?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she answered coldly. Together, they walked into Harry's office.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I know that you're still angry about what happened before, though I don't know why."he said.  
  
"No you listen Harry, I told you then, I don't want to hear any more. It was unforgivable."  
  
"But Hermione."  
  
"No more!"  
  
"I still love you Hermione." Hermione froze.  
  
"You WHAT?! I don't even think you loved me from the beginning!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"That's it! I had enough! You keep away from me." Hermione stormed out of the office. Suddenly she heard a sound. She turned around. A certain dark haired girl had fallen into the light.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for eavesdropping on a personal conversation." She said and walked away. Jade sighed. Then she walked back to the Gryffindor common room. 


	3. The nightmare returns

Hermione sat in her office all night, her mind filled with painful memories. She quickly unpacked her things, including a pensieve. She took out her wand and pulled what looked like silver hair. She then put in the pensieve. The misty picture can into focus. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seventeen-year-old Hermione slowly walked into the common room. Harry was sitting in front of the fire.  
"Harry," she asked "can you tell me what happened today?"  
  
"That," he answered "was living proof that you do not mean anything to me anymore. I love Pansy now."  
  
"Wha...what do you mean? I thought last night you." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Last night does not matter. Neither does anything else between us. I never loved you. Never."  
  
Hermione stepped back, horrified. Then she turned and ran, her hands blocking the continuous flowing tears. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Freak." Hermione whispered "Monster." And she put her hand in her face, sobbing silently. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear diary,  
Last night was bad. But this night was terrible. The nightmare had returned. Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco Malfoy strutted in at dinner. He wore roes of black and silver. His cold, gray eyes flashed menacingly as he looked around the hall.  
  
"Students!" Professor Dumbledore shouted. The students looked up at him.  
"Everyone, I'll like you all to meet our new potions master, Professor Malfoy. He has been chosen by Professor Snape, as you all know had suffered serious injures during the potion accident."  
  
Malfoy sat in the empty seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hello Granger." "Hello Malfoy."  
  
"I see you took my advice of leaving Malfoy."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Now Pansy and I are happily together and you two and lonely and miserable. What a wonderful picture."  
  
Hermione put down her fork.  
"I'm sorry Professors but I have a errible headache. I'll be in my office." She stood up and walked out of the hall. 


	4. The Letter

"'I never want to see you AGAIN!" the words echoed in Harry's mind.  
  
'If only she knew the truth. but how? That 4th year student seems close to her. Maybe if.'  
  
Harry hurriedly picked up his quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jade Chan!" He called, running forward. Jade stopped talking to her friends, Sakura and Takeshiyo and turned around.  
  
"Jade, could you pass this letter to Professor Granger? And it's private. At any cost do not open it."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Diary,  
Jade had passed me a letter from Harry. I bet its one of his explanations again. But maybe I've been too harsh on him. Maybe I should give him a chance to explain. Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione examined the letter. What could be in it? She put her little finger under the flap and slowly pulled open the envelope.  
  
"Professor Granger!!" a voice cried out. "Professor!!" A boy came running by. He stepped into her office, breathless.  
  
"Thomas? What are you doing out at this hour?" "Professor Granger, I was having detention with Professor Malfoy. He wanted be to ask you to meet him in his office." "Sigh. Thomas, you go back to your dormitory. I'll meet Professor Malfoy right away. She put down the half opened letter and walked out of her office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ : Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter's a bit shorter but I'm having writers block and need your help. Send mi ur reviews wif your ideas thanx!!  
  
P.S Those people who dun like my story, don't bother sending reviews. I'm not giving up the story no matter what!!! :P ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. The fight

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She stepped nervously into the room. The candlelight seemed to make the shadows on the wall dance. Malfoy grinned. He walked up to Hermione.  
  
"You made it, Granger." He walked past her and closed the door with a soft 'click'. Hermione felt sweat roll down the side of the forehead. He walked towards her and brushed her face with his cold, rough hands.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy." She slapped his and away.Her breath turned into short gasps as her heart pumped faster.  
  
"Not much." He walked closer and closer to her. Hermione finally understood and walked back her body shivered. Cold fear tightly gripped her.  
  
"Wh...what are you doing."  
  
"What do you think." He grinned.  
  
"Wh.what about Pansy?" she backed up onto a wall. Malfoy placed his hands on both sides of her, trapping her.  
  
"Well, she did kiss Potter."  
  
He got closer and closer. She finally regained her courage and forcibly pushed him away and ran towards the door.  
  
Draco stood and the door and snickered as Hermione came to a stop. Her heart pumped wildly as she reach into her side pocket.  
  
"Looking for this?" Malfoy asked. From his pants he pulled out a wand, Hermone's wand. She had no defense, no escape. She slowly stepped back. Malfoy raised his wand.  
  
"Silencio." Hermione screamed but no sound was heard. Malfoy pulled her up and grabbed on to her, then pressed his lips forcibly on hers. Hermione struggled but with no avail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade stood outside the door, her ear pressed on the door. She had heard everything that happened between Hermione and Draco that night.  
  
"Oh No!!! I must get help!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor Potter!!" Jade shouted. Harry looked up. Jade Chan was standing at his doorway, gasping for breath. Her eyes show a sign of terror.  
  
"Miss Chan? What are you doing out at this hour?"  
  
"No time to explain."she panted. " Professor Granger is in trouble!"  
  
"What did you say?!" he shot up from his desk.  
  
"She went to Professor Malfoy's office."  
  
"Malfoy." Harry growled. In a flash he rushed out, Wand gripped tightly in his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MALFOY!" Harry crashed into Malfoy's office. Hermione fell on the ground and Malfoy immediately grabbed his wand.  
  
"Potter." He said and both stood up, .  
  
"Conjunctivaitis!"Harry shouted and a shimmery green substance shot out but missed Malfoy by an inch.  
  
"Rictusempra!" Malfoy shot back. Hermione was holding on to the table for support, gasping for air. And as the men dueled, she watched weakly. With one last breath, whispered the word "Harry" before she fell to the ground. 


	6. In the hospital wing

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She turned her head, still too tired to move the rest of her body. The hospital wing was quiet and dark except of the candlelight coming from her bedside table. She shifter her head a bit more and saw a young girl lying at the edge of her bed, fast asleep.  
  
"Jade." she whispered. She moved her hand to nudge her. Jade woke up with a start.  
  
" Oh!! Did I fall asleep again? Professor Granger! You're awake!" she heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, alarmed "Where's Malfoy and."  
  
"Shh." Jade interrupted " Malfoy was taken care of by Professor Dumbledore. He came suddenly after you fainted"  
  
"How did you."  
  
"I was sneaking to the kitchens when I heard you in Professor Malfoy's office. I went to fetch Professor Potter after that."  
  
"Oh Jade, how can I repay you?" Hermione asked  
  
"Good grades?" Jade asked, grinning.  
  
"Not a chance." Hermione said, giggling. She sat up as Jade propped up her pillows.  
  
"Where is Professor Potter?" Hermione asked anxiously. Jade's face dropped suddenly.  
  
"What? What happened?" she repeated. Jade hesitated. Hermione could detect that something was wrong.  
  
"Professor potter lost the fight with Professor Malfoy. He was injured badly and." she paused, " is in St Mungo's Hospital." Hermione beat harder than ever. Jade picked something from the table and handed it to her. A very familiar envelope, half-opened at the back. She opened it and pulled out the letter. It read:  
  
Dearest Hermione, I hope you will give me a chance and explain myself, the dreadful night five years ago. I remembered it clearly and knew what happened. Pansy had put an Imperius curse on me, an idea of a joke, a plan to break us up and make our lives miserable. I spent those day struggling and at the end got free, but had already did more damage than I could repair. I hope that you believe my story and understand my feelings, the pain both of us had felt for a joke. I still love you dearly and always will. I will go to the ends of the world for you. I hope that you feel the same way.  
  
Love,  
Harry Potter. Hermione almost stopped breathing. Her whole body was in a shock. She could almost see it in her mind. Her crying, Harry struggling, then her fainting, Harry being hit by a spell and falling to the ground with a thump, blood trickling down his face.  
  
"NO!!" Hermione screamed. Jade gasped. Hermione stumbed out of bed. Jade rushed forward to help but hermione got up, put on her cloak, and limping, headed for the door.  
  
" Professor. professor no. you can't leave." Jade stuttered as she tried to stop her from leaving. "Leave me alone Jade!" she said, but before she reached the door, Professor Dumbledore came through the door, followed by Madame Pomfrey. Hermione froze.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed, Professor Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Sorry Professor but I need to get to St Mungo's right away." Hermione said. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Relax, Professor Granger. The danger has passed. I just came back from visiting Mr. Potter and he's fine, just a few weeks of rest and he'll be back in Hogwarts."  
  
"As for you, Professor Granger," said Madam Pomfrey ,"You need some rest." She ushered Hermione to her bed. " you can leave in a few days. Oh that horrible Draco Malfoy, never liked him even when he was a boy."  
  
" Miss Chan, I think it would be best if you would go back to dinner, Professor Granger needs some rest." said Professor Dumbledore. Jade waved goodbye and followed Professor Dumbledore back to the Great Hall. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. The last n'final Chapter

"Miss Granger, are you sure about this?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"I've created too much trouble around here and I'm not sure I'm that good a teacher." She faked a laugh.  
  
"Well, we're going to miss you, Miss Granger. When will you be leaving?"  
  
"As soon as possible, maybe tomorrow night." Hermione answered.  
  
" Well, I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you professor." Hermione replied. She stood up and walked out the door. Hermione walked quietly through the corridor until.  
  
"Oof!!" Hermione and someone else clashed and fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! Here let me help." She picked up some books and looked up. Their eyes met. Hermione gasped. Harry looked up at her. His face was pale and thin and he had a bandage round his head, yet his eyes shone a bright green colour. Hermione's body felt tense and handed him the books and helped him up.  
  
"Hi Hermione." He said, " Are you alright?" "I'm fine, you?" Hermione replied. She dodged his eyes. "I'm alright."  
  
"Listen, Harry. Thank you for that night. I really appreciate is and I. I.I gotta go." Hermione quickly ran away from Harry, tears streaming down her face. She still could hear Harry shout after her, his voice ringing in her ears. She turned into her office and bolted the door, and then leaned on the wall. She slided onto the floor and cried. Why did I run? She thought. Why?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dear Diary,  
The most surprising thing happened today In Diagon Alley. As I had been invited to the Hogwarts reunion Ball, I went to buy a new dress robe. That is where I met an old friend, Ginny Weasley.  
Hermione ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "So, What have you been doing, Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just staying at home and helping out with the household. Mum needs a break." Ginny replied. "Honestly, Fred and George never grow up." Hermione stifled a laugh. "You?"  
  
"I help out with the muggle-born children who need adjusting to the wizarding world. Just last week I met little Jeanie. 'Why is it called the wizarding world?' She asked me 'Why not the Witching world?' That girl can leave you thinking for a very long time." Both Ginny and Hermione burst into laughter.  
  
"It was just last week when Ron proposed to Lavender Brown. It was surprising. Right after dinner. Even Harry was there." Hermione's spirits fell at the mention of Harry's name. Ginny seemed to sense something.  
  
"He told me about when he was in Hogwarts. Why didn't you say something about the letter?"  
  
"I.don't know. I was too scared.too afraid to do anything," her eyes slowly filled with tears. " I didn't know whether to believe or not. It sounded absurd, yet fell into place."  
  
"Why? He loves you, and you love him, and you know it. The rescue that night was proof the he loves you. He never meant to hurt you on purpose. Remember, no matter what decision you make, I will always be supporting you." Hermione looked into Ginny's brown eyes and smiled. Her frown had turned into a smile once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night of the ball, Hermione arrived, Dressed in robes of dark purple and magenta, her hair was bunned up but she had left a few curls out, tucking them behind her ears.  
  
She stepped quietly into the large room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, crested with crystals and diamonds. A large crowd filled the center of the room. Hermione looked at the familiar faces around her some turned their heads and smiled at her. She waved. Her mind wandered to the ball in her sixth year. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Hermione twirled around on the dance floor. Finally the slow dance came. The lights dimmer as Hermione leaned closer to Harry. His emerald-coloured eyes looked into her brown ones. They felt like they were the only ones on the dance floor. Neither let go and danced to whole night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Suddenly, she saw a woman pushing through the crowd towards her, behind her followed a skinny tall man with flaming red hair, Lavender and Ron! She ran towards them and hugged them. They led her to a corner, where Parvati, Neville, Seamus, Fred and George, Ginny and many other people stood. She excitedly went to greet them. As she was heading for the drinks, she noticed a tall, skinny man standing at the edge. He had messy black and was dressed in a royal blue dress robe. As he turned, She noticed bright green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Hermione made his way to him.  
  
"Hello Harry." Hermione greeted shyly. Harry looked up and smiled. "Can I talk to you in private, outside?" she asked. Harry nodded quietly and followed her to the exit. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Hermione walked silently by the edge of the lake, the moonlight made the lake shimmer and stars filled the night sky like a blanket.  
  
"Hermione, I." Harry started.  
  
"No. I have something to say, Harry. I believe you." Hermione said. "I know it was not your fault. I believe you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. I did for sometime. And.I love you."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I Love you, Harry." Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. She felt like she could cry any moment. But not tonight, She couldn't. Harry held onto Hermione. The stars seemed to shine brighter. She rested on his chest and he gently touches her shoulder. And as Hermione looked up at his eyes once more, She felt as if she was floating and.their lips met. Hermione's heart flipped as she held on tighter to Harry. They separated.  
  
"This is the most magical night of my life," she thought, " And I never want it to end."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------The End--------- ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
